Blog użytkownika:Pola1301/Smoki,Maszyny i Ludzie
Nie pytajcie czemu to piszę. Wszystkiego dowiecie się z bloga. Przepraszam jeśli to już było. I jeszcze jedno. Doskonale wiem że Hiccridożercy przeważają ilością na tej wiki, ale daję wam wybór użytkownicy. Musicie wybrać. Albo Hiccrid albo smoki. Bo niestety tylko nieliczni użytkownicy potrafią utrzymać równowagę pomiędzy tymi rzeczami. Sama spróbuję, ale nic nie obiecuję. thumb|500px|Smoki, Maszyny i Ludzie. Prolog. Ziemia. Kiedyś piękna majestatyczna planeta pełna roślin, zwierząt, ludzi i smoków. Czemu mówię kiedyś? Bo to było dawno temu, a dokładnie dwieście lat temu, plus pięćdziesiąt kiedy wszystko zaczęło nam się walić na głowę z naszej winy. Czemu temu nie zapobiegliśmy? Nic nie widzieliśmy? Owszem widzieliśmy i mogliśmy to powstrzymać, ale jest jedna rzecz którą określę jednym słowem. Wojna. Mieszkam w obumierającej dolinie zwanej Berk. Zimno tu przez prawie cały rok, a przez sześć miesięcy padają tu opady deszczu. Przynajmniej deszczu. A nie jak co u niektórych radioaktywnych opadów i grom wie czego. Ludzie którzy tu mieszkają, a właściwie gang są zwani wikingami. To przez nasze podejście i styl życia. Ciężko nas wykończyć. Jestem Czkawka syn Stoika, który jest przywódcą gangu. Może i nie ciekawe imię wiem, ale mogło być gorzej. Poza ludźmi są tu owco podobne zwierzęta, które jako jedne z nielicznych przetrwały i dają się hodować. Poza tym można tu łowić ryby, ale nikt by nie chciał walczyć z cztero metrową piranią o toksycznym śluzie. Są jeszcze szczury, kruki, jaszczurki i karaluchy. Oczywiście mamy jeszcze większych lokatorów że tak powiem. Nazwał bym je smokami, ale one nie zasługują na to miano, chociaż bardzo się starają. To roboty, a właściwie smokoidy wzorowane na tych niesamowitych stworzeniach. W czym są podobne? No cóż zieją czymś podobnym do ognia, ryczą, porywają nam jedzenie i metal, ale przede wszystkim latają. Czym się różnią? Jak to roboty! Są z metalu mają wielkie świecące oczy, nie mają uczuć i działają według jakiegoś schematu. Chociaż nie wszystkie i nie zawsze. Nie wiadomo kiedy dokładnie powstały i w jakim dokładnie celu i skąd biorą energię, ale zakładamy że w celach militarnych. W końcu na co komu ziejąca ogniem, latająca kupa żelastwa? A co z tymi prawdziwymi smokami? Wymarły wraz tym jak wystąpił wybuch plazmy na słońcu. Promieniowanie zabiło je jak dinozaury, przynajmniej tak nam mówią. Ja myślę inaczej. Rozdział I Znalazłem się w potrzasku. Byłem dokładnie pod górą złomu, a znikąd ucieczki. A dźwięk metalu był coraz głośniejszy wraz z zbliżającą się parą naturalnie zielonych świateł. Jak się znalazłem w tej sytuacji? Wracając to tego ranka. Obudziłem się rano i omal nie spadłem z hamaka, pod którym była sterta, jakiś zapisanych kartek. Mieszkałem w niedużym domu, a jeszcze mniejszym pokoju. Przynajmniej własnym. Co prawda wszędzie walały się jakieś przedmioty. Od wczorajszych resztek jedzenia po rzeczy typu zmodyfikowanych karabinów. Przebrałem się w zieloną koszulę i ciemno brązową kurtkę i trochę obdarte budy, oraz granatowe dżinsy. Właśnie miałem zajść do pomieszczenia podobnego do kuchni. Jednak wtedy usłyszałem hałasy i dźwięki metalu uderzającego o ziemię. Wiedziałem co to było. Smokoidy znowu zakatowały. Trochę się spóźniły, ale to nic. Najwyraźniej znowu ominęły pułapki. Ciągle pracujemy nad pułapkami i nową linią obrony przed tymi bestiami i nic. Zawsze znajdą inne wyjście! Wziąłem do ręki coś w rodzaju zmodyfikowanej wyrzutni i wybiegłem na zewnątrz. Ujrzałem tam większość ludzi z gangu, a nad nimi wielkie, metalowe bestie. Dla każdego z nich mamy jakoś nazwę przez to że się od siebie różnią. Dziś przyleciały Zemaborgi, Cyberogi Zamkogłowe, Bot Gronkle i Robot Pomocnik. To smoki które nawiedzają głównie dolinę. Są jeszcze Robotliwce Straszliwe, ale jest jeszcze jedna pojedyncza maszyna. To Mecha Furia! Nigdy niczego nie porywa, nie działa zgodnie z planem i schematem. Nikt nie zna jej źródła zasilania kiedy po innych maszynach można się domyślić i nikt nie wie z czego jest zrobiona! I nigdy nie chybia. Strzela czymś podobnym do błyskawicy. I nikt jej jeszcze nie zniszczył. W Berk znajdują się i wikingowie w moim wieku. Między innymi Śledzik. Jest to gruby chłopak o niebieskich oczach i blond włosach, ubrany w dres. Wie wszystko o maszynach z obecnie dostępnej przez nas wiedzy. Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka. Wyglądają prawie tak samo i są miejscowymi przygłupami i mistrzami przetrwania, nikt nie wie jak to oni robią, ale podejrzewam że nawet promieniowanie im by nie zaszkodziło. Ubierają się w takie same bluzki z czaszką i zielone kurtki dżinsy i glany. Sączysmark chyba najniższy i najwredniejszy gość z tej całej bandy. Ubiera się w ciemno brązowy dres, dżinsy i trampki. Jest jeszcze piękna Astrid. Blond włosa dziewczyna o niespotykanie niebieski oczach. Ubiera się w niebieską bluzkę i spodnie typu moro. Tak oni wszyscy się ze mnie naśmiewają bo nie zniszczyłem ani jednej maszyny. Rozejrzałem się po wiosce w której panował kompletny chaos. Wtem na drodze staną mi Pyskacz. Niewysoki mężczyzna z wąsami i brakiem jednej ręki, nogi i zęba. Za rękę i nogę, miał mechaniczne protezy zaś za ząb kawałek metalu. Jest naszym mechanikiem, a przy okazji zna się na broni i robi za dentystę, ale też pomaga walczyć. I jest przyjacielem mego ojca. Pomagam mu przy naprawianiu różnych rzeczy. - Co tu robisz Czkawka? Wracaj do domu! Powiedział Pyskacz. - Ja chcę tylko pomóc! Odpowiedziałem. - Najlepiej pomożesz jak nie będziesz pomagał! Powiedział Pyskacz. Pyskacz pobiedł gdzieś w kierunku innych wikngów waczących z dwoma Zemborgami.Ja zaś niepostrzeżenia dostałem się na wzgórze.O dziwo smokoidy nie zwróciły na mnie uwagi.Wtem na niebie pojawiła się Mecha Furia. Z daleka ciężko było go dostrzec ale można było zobaczyć ciemniejszą plamę strzelającą plazmą poruszającą się z zawrotną szybkością. Rzadna maszyna tak, szybko nie lata. Ustawiłem wyrzutnie z bolo które posiadały napięcie elektryczne. Dość mocne by uszkodzić co nieco w przewodach maszyny. I wystrzeliłem bolo trafiło porsto na Furioida. Na niebie było można dostrzec drobną iskrę i nagle zaczą spadać w stronę Kruczego kamieniołomu. Bardzo się ucieszyłem jednak wtedy tuż za mną staną Robot Ponocnik z ostrymi jak brzychwa szponami. Zaczełem uciekać nie oglądając się za siebie. I kiedy myślałem że juź mnie dopadnie maszyne dorwał mój ojciec. Uderzył go mocno w głowę a następnie wbił maczetę pomiędzy jego ślepia. Po czym zaczą uciekać. - Kryć się! Krzykną Stoik Wszyscy nagle się schowali.Po chwili robot wybuchł na kawałki.Tak to jest już z tymi Smokoidami że wybuchają gdy zostają zniszczona,Przez to ciężko poznać nam ich słabe strony i jak działają.Wybuch najwyraźniej spłoszył resztę,która odleciała z naszym metalem w szponach.Po całym zajściu wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie. - Przynajmniej wszyscy przeżyli! Powiedziałem. - Wstydziłbyś się! Wiesz jak ten metal jest nam potrzebny. A ty się znowu uganiasz za tymi robotami! Powiedział Stoik. - Z tego co widzę to złomu mamy pełno wokół.A przynajmniej może zniszczył bym w końcu jakoś maszynę! Odrzekłem - Marsz do domu! Ktoś musi po tobie posprzątać. Powiedział Stoik. Pobiegłem w kierumku domu. Mam czasami dość mego taty .Z jedenj strony chce bym był pełnoprawnym członkiem gangu ale z drugiej nie pozwala mi się ani odrobiny się wykazać! Czasami mam dość tego miejsca.Wziołem swój notatnik i bagnet. Postanowiłem sam na własną rękę poszukać tego czegoś co zestrzeliłem. Rozdział II Wędrowałem po miejscu na którym kiedyś rósł las. Wszędzie było już tylko puste pole, jałowa ziemia i obumarłe pniaki. Niespodziewanie coś przykuło moją uwagłe. Był to kawałek liny która związała Smokoida. Spojrzałem dalej i zauważyłem ślad po awaryjnym lądowaniu maszyny. Wskazywał wyraźnie drogę do Kruczego kamieniołomu. Udałem się tam. Wszędzie były tylko skały obrośnięte mchem i trochę śmieci i złomu,jak wszędzie. Wtedy usłyszałem dzwięk metalu.Coś mnie obserwowało i to coś najwyraźniej dalej działało! Zaczełem uciekać.I tak znalazłem się w tej oto sytuacji. Para jasno naturalno zielonych świateł zbliżała się do mnie a ja niewiedziałem co robić? ByłeM przywarty do muru. Wtem z cienia ukazał się Furoid w pełnej swojej okazałości. Był duży ciemno szary może i ciemniejszy. Miał naturalnie zielone oczy co nie było podobne u innych maszyn. I miał niezwykle skomplikowanie zbudowanie skrzydła, gdyż te na pierwszy rzut oka niczym nie różniły się od skrzydeł Nocnej Furi poza tym że były z metalu. Niestety nie rozpoznałem dokładnie jakiego. Maszyna warczała na mnie i patrzyła na mnie jakby naprawdę była smokiem. Już miałem pożegnać się z życiem gdy nagle smokoid się zawachał . Spojrzałem co się dzieje.Okazało się że z tyłu głowy był naderwany kabelek z którego leciały iskry.Ale to nie było wszystko bo część blach z ogona była poważnie naderwana.Można powiedzieć że Furoid przez chwilę nie mógł się ruszać tylko stał w miejscu. Postanowiłem wykorzystać tę chwilę i uciec. I kiedy miałem to zrobić zawachałem się. Przecierz jeśli nie może się ruszać mógłbym śmiało przeciąć ten kabel z tyłu głowy i go zniszyć ale nie na tyle by wybuchł. A wtedy przyprowadził bym mieszkaców wioski i pokazał bym im że zniszyczłem maszynę i to nie byle jaką, tylko Furoida! Podbiegłem do maszyny i zatrzymałem się tuż za jej szyją. Wachałem się przez chwilę ale w końcu się odwarzyłem. Przeciełem ten kabelek. Jednak nic się nie stało.Postanowiłem więc zrobić to po staremu. Czyli wbić bagnet w silnik.Ale nagle coś mnie powstrzymało.Z jakiegoś powodu spojrzałem maszynie w oczy. Były zielone. Ale nie już przesiąknięte prądem jak na początku tylko po prostu jak u żywego smoka. Czułem się jakbym stał przed prawdziwym gadem z krwi i kości a nie przed maszyną. Rzuciłem bagnet o ziemię.Wtem Furoid się octkną.Skoczył na mnie i przyparł mnie do ziemi.Czułem przerażenie i bezradność ale wtedy smokoid na mnie zaryczał z całej siły swoim mechanicznym dzwiękiem a następnie uciekł. Rozdział III Oszołomiony tą całą sytuacją wróciłem do wioski. Mieszkańcy szybko zdążyli się pozbierać po niedawnym ataku.Tata pomagał przy czymś w wiosce, więc nie było go w domu.Postanowiłem pujść do domu i chwilę poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie.W końcu nie codzienie przeżywa się spotkanie ze smokoidem, a złaszcza takim.Niestety nic nie mogłem wymyślić. Pozostaje mi się domyślać że robot musiał mieć jakieś zwarcie. Udałem się do warsztatu Pyskacza w którym pracuję a ja mu trochę pomagam. I nie chwaląc się znam się trochę na broni .Sam pare udoskonaliłem. W warsztacie siedział Pyskacz czyszczący broń. Spojrzał na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem. Najwyraźniej zauważył że jestem trochę poturbowany po spotkaniu z Mecha Furiom. - Czkawka a gdzie się tak poturbowałeś? Spytał Pyskacz - Jakby to powiedzieć? Spadłem ze skarpy.Skłamałem. - Na pewno? Z resztą nie interesuję mnie to.Masz tu napraw broń. Powiedział Pyskacz. - Pyskacz? Zapytałem. - Tak? Powiedział Pyskacz - A czy te Smokoidy, no nie wiem . Czasem się psują? Spytałem. - W jakim sensie? Spytał Pyskacz. - Tak po prostu. Odpowiedziałem - Czasem jakiś człowiek uszkodzi jakiegoś.Ale wtedy te maszyny długo nie potrzymają.Niekture jednak psują się od braku źródła zasilania albo brakującej części.Ale chyba sam niedawno widziałeś co się z takim dzieję. Odpowiedział Pyskacz. - Aha.Dzięki. Powiedziałem. Następnego ranka wymknełem się z wioski. Chciałem zrobić to w nocy ale wtedy w okolicy grasują maszyny najróżnieszych typów. Ciekawiło mnie czy ten robot którego uszkodziłem już padł. W najlepszym przypadku udało mi się jego części przytaszczyć do wioski. Cześci takich maszyn jak Furoid nie znjduje się na byle śmietnisku złaszcza tutaj. Także szkoda żeby się zmarnowały. I może wtedy udało by mi się udowodnić źe potrafię niszczyć smokoidy. Gdy dochodziłem do miejca gdzie ostatni raz widziałem bestię usłyszałem jakiś dzwięk. Było to jakieś chrupnięcie. Nagle w krzakach zaczeło coś się ruszać. Już chciałem uciekać kiedy z krzaków wyskoczył mały Robotliwiec Straszliwy. Ulżyło mi. Rozjerzałem się ale nigdzie ani śladu maszyny. Już miałem iść kiedy coś w odali zaczeło błyskać. Był to blask metalu. Pobiegłem w tamtym kierunku. Serce zaczeło mi szybciej bić. Ujrzałem przed sobą tą samą maszynę. Robota próbującego rozprostować swoje skrzydła, które wyglądały bardzo realistycznie. Ile bym dał żeby móc się im przyjrzeć. Siedziałem w ukryciu. Smokoid już na pierwszy rzut oka różnił się od innych maszyn. Nie miał pazórów i zębów wyposarzonych od ogona po głowę lecz pazury na łapch jak u pantery czy kota. Jednak wyglądały na mocne. I coś jak szpikulce wykonane z blach. Był bardziej staranie wykonany. I myślę że zurzyto zbyt dużo materiału na tą bestię by produkować coś takiego masowo. Cały Furoid połyskiwał w promieniach słonecznych. Jednak na końcu jego ogona z lewej strony było widać urwane kable z których wydostawały się iskry. Tak samo miał z tyłu głowy jednak z tamtego miejsca jakby przepływała jakaś niebieska energia. Nie iskrzyła się gdzie popadnie tylko z urwanego kabla przechodziła do jakiegoś otowru. I może obserwował bym tą maszynę dalej gdyby nie to że nadepnełem na jakoś blachę rokładającą się przez rdzę.Robot mnie usłyszał i w zawrotnym tempie pojawił się tuż nad demną. Serce zaczeło mi szybciej bić a odech przyspieszył. Stałem sparaliżowany. Nie miałem przy sobie praktycznie żadnej broni a prawdopodobięstwo że Furoid znowu się zetnie było nie pewne. Smokoid zaczą do mnie powoli podchodzić z każdym krokiem wyglądał coraz groźniej. Chciałem uciekać , ale gdzie? Nie chcę po raz kolejny narażać wioski .Maszyna spojrzała na mnie jakby chciała mnie zbadać. Przez chwilę robot miał wystające metalowe zęby ale po chwili je schował po czym znowu zwiał. Po raz kolejny wróciłem do wioski z nowymi pytaniami . Czasem coś mi mówiło.Czemy tego nie zrobisz Czkawka?J est zepsuty, weź jakoś broń i to zniszcz! Wszyscy będą ciebie szanować! Ale wtedy zaczeło mnie zastanawiać czemu ten Furoid po prostu mnie nie unicestwił? I za każdym razem ciekawość zwyciężała rozsądek. Rozdział IV Obudziłem się rano. I znowu to samo. Jednak tym razem w domu był mój ojciec. Siedział przy stole i grzebał łyżką w śniadaniu po czym spojrzał na mnie. - Hej tato. Przywitałem się - Witaj synu. Mam coś dla ciebie. Odpowiedział. - Tak a co? Zapytałem z ciekawości. Tata wyją z worka coś na wzór wisiorka. Przypominało to coś w rodzaju jakiegoś kawałka metalu czy coś. - To pamiątka po mamie. Jedyna jaka została. Chciała żebyś to przy sobie nosił. Powiedział tata. - Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Powiedziałem. - Muszę na jakiś czas opuścić dolinę. Chciał bym żebyś w tym czasie przeżył. Powiedział tata -Na jak długo wyjeżdzasz? Zapytałem. - Sam dokładnie nie wiem. Ale za jakieś dwa trzy tygodnie wrócę. Dzisaiaj wyjeżadzam. Powiedział tata. - To do zobaczenia. Powiedziałem. - Do zobaczenia . I lepiej żeby wioska stała jak tu wrócę. Pożegnał się i wyszedł. Tata wyszedł z domu. Wyjeżdza to standart. Pewnie będzie szukał magazynu albo jakieś fabryki z tymi maszynami. Wiele razy próbował i niczego nie znalazł. Tak jak wielu przed nim. Wyszłem na zewnątrz . Postanowiłem się po rozglądać za czymś co pomogło by mi poznać bliżej tamtego Furoida. Wtem pojawiła się banda osób które mnie nienawidzą , niewiadomo dla czego? - Proszę proszę a kogo my tu mamy. Czkawkę w samej osobie.Co sobie dzisiaj życzysz śliwę w lewe czy prawe oko? Powiedział Smark. - Życzę sobie żebyś udławił się własnym językiem. Odpowiedziałem. - Czkawka! Ty mi nie psuj dobrego chumoru po skączysz z blachą w głowie. Krzykną Smark. - A myślałem że nic mu się już nie da wbić w tą głowę.Powiedział Mieczyk. - Możemy to sprawdzić. Zaproponowała Szpadka. - A może lepiej już choćmy poćwiczyć? Zaproponował Śledzik. - Z tego co pamiętam to nie lubisz ćwiczyć. Powiedziała Astrid. - Dzisiaj jednak lubię. Powiedział Śledzik. - Czego znowu chcecie? Zapytałem mając już dość tej całej sytuacji. - Po prostu nie lubimy ciebie! Krzykną Sączysmark. - To nie jest argumęt. Powiedziałem Sączysmark chciał mi już przywalić kiedy ja zasłoniłem się blachą.Sączysmark aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia i bólu. - Ty! Zapamiętam to sobie! Krzykną Smark. - Odpuść! Starczy na dzisiaj. Powiedziała Astrid. Odeszli, na całe szczęście. Coraz częściej ciężej mi ich unikać. Jeszcze trochę a będę musiał wymyślić inny sposób poruszania się po wiosce by mnie nie zauważyli. Astrid i Śledzik są nawet spoko. Bliźniaków da się znieść, ale Sączysmark to jakieś uczłowieczenie osła w połąńczeniu z czystą głupotą. Wziołem ze sobą kawałek blachy coś do jedzenia notes ołówek i nóż. Pobiegłem w stronę kruczego kanionu. Mecha Furia tam była. Tym razem smokoid łaził po terenie i się rozglądał. Sprawnie zszedłem niżej i ukryłem się za górą złomu. Widziałem jak próbuję machać skrzydłami ale nie odlatuję. Prawdopodobnie był na to zabardzo uszkodzony.ale nadal sprawny. Chciałem do niego pocichu podejść ale znowu mnie wyczuł. Zaczą do mnie podchodzić a ja zaczołem uciekać. Po chwili nie miałem gdzie. Zakryłem się blachą. Smokoid szykował na mnie strzał. Jednak nagle ziemia się pod nami zawaliła i spadliśmy do jakiegoś dołu. Upadłem na ziemię trochę posiniaczony i brudny ale cały. Smokoid zaś był tylko zakurzony i przygnieciony ziemią spod której natychmiast wyszedł. Byliśmy chyba jakieś dobre sześć siedem metrów pod ziemią. Smokoid znów zaczą skanować teren i znowu zwrócił uwagę na mnie. Przeszukałem kieszenie ale nigdzie nie było noża, kawałek blachy też mi gdzieś wypadł. Po prostu się nie ruszałem mając nadzieję że smokoid rozpoznaje istoty żywe po ruchu. Smokoid tylko podszedł do mnie kawałek i już nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Skupił się na wydostaniu z tego miejsca. W sumie to ja też muszę. Zaczełem się spinać w górę jednak nie wychodziło mi to. Próbowałem tak jeszcze parę razy ale za każdym razem spadałem. Robotowi też nie szło najlepiej. Po kilku nie udanych próbach usiadłem gdzieś w cieniu. Smokoid zrobił to samo ale na drugim końcu tej dziury. Wyjełem z kieszeni wisiorek po mamie i zaczełem mu się przyglądać. Wtem Furoid stanoł i podbiegł do mnie. Zasłoniłem się rękami. Jednak on nie zrobił mi krzywdy po prostu szturchną mnie łapą jakby coś chciał. Pokazałem mu że mam w ręku wisiorek Furoid na niego spojrzał i momętalnie się ścią po czym znów działał. Następnie się trochę odsuną ale nadal mnie obserwował. A co jeśli one nas obserwóją by poznać nasze słabości? Ta myśl przeszła mi przez głowę. Tam gdzie spadłem nie było nic by się wydostać. Rzadnego korzenia by się mieć o co złapać. Ani kawałka metalu. Nawet głupiego patyka !Był jedynie uszkodzony ale wciąż niebezpieczny Furoid. Spojrzałem na niego a on na mnie. Zaczełem do niego podchodzić. Wiedziałem że to głupi pomysł i że to nie jest istota żywa tylko maszyna do zabijania ale jeśli tego nie zrobię i tak umrę w tym dole z głodu czy pragnienia, więc i tak nie miałem nic do stracenia. Furoid przez momęt był w pozycji obronej ale po chwili się uspokoił. - Słuchaj ty kupo żelastwa. Nie wiem czy mnie rozumiesz ale ty sam z tąd nie uciekniesz, tak samo jak ja. Tylko wspólnie jesteśmy w stanie z tąd się wydostać. Powiedziałem do Furoida. Furoid spojrzał na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem. Ale nie atakował po prostu popatrzył w górę potem na mnie a potem na swój ogon i jakby się domyślił o co mi chodzi. - Dobrze teraz jest nam potrzebny jakiś kawałek metalu. Powiedziałem. Furoid tylko skiną głową i strzelił w górę gdzie znajdywało się trochę złomu. Na dół spadł kawałek jakieś blachy. - Faktycznie nie chybiacie. Powiedziałem. Popatrzyłem chwilę na ogon tego smokoida . Wziołem jakiś kamień trochę sznurka i zaczełem dorabia prowizoryczną lotkę maszynie. Następnie ją przymocowałem .Z tym był trochę problem bo robot ciągle uciekał ale jakoś ją przymocowałem. Następnie siadłem na Furoida . Smokoid warkną na mnie. -To lecimy! Powiedziałem. Smokoid rozłożył skrzydła i się wybił od ziemi. Ledwo się udało ale wylecieliśmy czy może wyskoczyliśmy z tej dziury. Jeszcze chwilę lecieliśmy kiedy smokoid mnie wyrzucił prosto w kałużę błota ale po chwili sam spadł. - Wrr!! Warknoł Furoid. - Nie było tak źle Szeczerbaty. Odpowiedziałem. Postanowiłem go tak nazwać przez zdolność chowania tych zębów. Smokoid popatrzył jeszcze parę chwil na mnie po czym zwiał. Postanowiłem zrobić to samo i czym prędzej pognałem w kierunku wioski. Na całe szczęście zaczeło się ściemniać i ludzie zaczli się rozchodzić do swoich domów, więc spokojnie wróciłem do domu. Rozdział V Tej nocy nie spałem. Ciągle myślałem o tym robocie. Czemu mnie uratował ?Z tego co wiem to te maszyny mają zaprogramowane zabijanie ludzi a nie pomaganie im. Chociarz nikt do końca nie sprawdził co właściwie mają zaprogramowane bo zawsze wybuchały jak zostały uszkodzone zbyt mocno albo wyłączone. Tak czy inaczej nie mogłem spać . Musiałem coś zrobić. Ten Furoid darował mi życie więc ja dam mu lotkę .Znalazłem mocny sznur jakieś druty wytrzymałe ale raczej lekkie kable i trochę metalu. Wszystko ze sobą zespawałem. Jedynie zabrakło mi jakiegoś dobrego mareriału na dokończenie inaczej nie będzie działać. Niestety nic nie mogłem znaleść bo gdy już coś znalazłem materiał nie był mocny jak trzeba i się rwał. Do tego byłem już strasznie zmęczony. Położyłem więc się spać. Jutro najwyżej ją dokończę. Obudziłem się i wiedziałem że zaspałem. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie a ja nawet nie byłem na nogach. Szybko się zebrałem i coś przekąsiłem. Potem wybiegłem z domu do kuźni Pyskacza jak nic znowu będę miał kupę roboty. Tak szybko biegłem że nie zauważyłem Robotliwców Straszliwych. Potknołem się o jednego i wylądowałem na tonie gruzu i innych rzeczy. Całe zajście widział Pyskacz.Podszedł do mnie i pomógł mi wstać. - Patrz pod nogi bo następnym razem wpadniesz do paszczy Koszmara Robota. Powiedział Pyskacz. - A gdzie tam! Robotliwce nie jedzą ludzi. A nawet gdyby to mnie by zostawiły na koniec. Zarzartowałem. - Na wykałaczkę w sam raz! Zarzartował Pyskacz. - Przepraszam za spuźnienie ale zaspałem. Powiedziałem. - I tak nie było dzisiaj wielkiego ruchu. O patrz na co upadłeś! Powiedział i zauwarzył Pyskacz. - Na co? Zapytałem. Pyskacz podniósł z ziemi jakiś czarny kawałek materiału. - To materiał z włukna węglowego! Kto za baran wyrzuca takie rzeczy?! I to w dobrym stanie. Powiedział Pyskacz. - Włukno węglowe? Słyszałem coś o tym. Ale sam do końca nie wiedziałem co to za materiał. Powiedziałem - I nic dziwnego teraz to prawdziwa rzadkość.Weź je tobie przyda się bardziej. Powiedział Pyskacz. - Ty się na tym znasz.Czemu ty tego nie weźmiesz? Zapytałem. -Ja szukam stali i tym podobnych materiałów gdzie niegdzie jakiś resztek po smokoidach.Mi to się nie przyda. Odpowiedział Pyskacz. -No dobrze.Dzięki. Powiedziałem. Pyskacz dał mi dzisiaj wolne.To dobrze bo mogłem w końcu dokończyć tamtą lotkę .W godzinę była skączona. Po tem udałem się w stronę gdzie znajdywał się Szczerbatek. Łaził jak zwykle po smoczym kanionie przeskakując z miejsca na miejsce. Podeszłem do niego kawałek. - Hej Mordko! Coś dla ciebie mam! Powiedziałem. Smokoid spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie z drobną irytacją. Wyjołem lotkę i rozłożyłem ją na ziemi Furoid natychmiast zwrócił na nią uwagę. Po czym spojrzał na mnie z miną (To coś nie sprawi że będę sam latał). - Nie dowiesz się puki tego nie sprawdzisz. Powiedziałem. Szczerbatek ostatecznie pozwolił mi założyć jego lotkę na jego ogon. Pasowała jak ulał no może z małą różnicą we mililetrach ale zawsze.Smokoid natychmiast zaczą ją skanować i nawet testować.Ale nie próbował z nią latać. - No to jesteśmy kwita. Powiedziałem. I miałem sprawdzić coś jeszcze kiedy w odali zobaczyłem dym wydobywający się ze strony mojej wioski. Natychmiast pobiegłem bez zastanowienia w tym kierunku. Rozdział VI Biegłem ile sił w nogach. Nie zważając na wszystko. Obawaiłem się że to kolejny atak maszyn. Jak bardzo chciałem nie mieć wtedy racji. Nagle stanołem a moim oczom ukazał się widok jak po jakieś wojnie. Wioska stała w ogniu ludzie uciekali ale nie widziałem Smokoidów. Natychmiast pobiegłem sprawdzić czy coś przetrwało. Pożar być zbyt duży by go ugasić. Pozostało brać co się da i uciekać . Udałem się do swojego domu ratować swoje notatki. Ogień się jeszcze nie dostał do mego pokoju ale już był w domu. Brałem co się dało.I już uciekałem przez okno .Wyskoczyłem przez nie prosto na ziemię. Robiło się duszno a dym powoli dostawał się do płuc. Podniosłem głowę, moim oczom ukazała się para czerwonych oczu wyłaniająca się ze zniszocznego budynku. Podeszłem myślać że to jeden ze Smokoidów który mógł spowodować porzar. Ale wtedy to ujrzałem była to duża maszyna na jakieś 2,5 metra. Staneła na dwóch łapach. Widziałem jej szkielet. Nie wyglądała jak Smokoid ale na pewno była to maszyna. Przymominała budową coś w rodzaju hieny na dwóch łapach z ciałem krokodyla z wielkimi pazurami zakończonymi parą wielkich szczypiec. Zaczeła podchodzić i myślałem że się na mnie rzuci. Kiedy nagle nad jej głową przeleciał kilof który ją ścią. Rzucił nim mój ojciec i natychmiast do mnie podbiegł. - Nic ci nie jest? Zapytał Stoik. -Raczej żyję. Odpowiedziałem. - Uciekajmy z tąd. Niema już czego ratować! Powiedział Stoik. Uciekliśmy na wzgórze które wydawało się być jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem gdyż było otoczone przez bagna .Na całe szczęście wszyscy byli cali i żywi. Niestety wszystkiego nie udało się uratować. Wiele rzeczy w tym jedzenie i broń przepadły w pożarze. Na całe szczęście Pyskacz zdołał uratować sporą zawartość warsztatu a niektórzy mieli piwnice do których pożar nie doszedł więc była nadzieja że coś zostało. Niestety byliśmy bez dachu nad głową, bez miejsca w którym moglibyśmy się bronić, bez paliwa i pomocy. Bo niestety droga do innego klanu trwa tydzień a po drodze czekają smokoidy i grupy koczownicze gotowe zabrać co się da .A nawet jeśli udało się by nam tam dotrzeć są małe szanse że nam pomogą. Nagle przyszła Gothi, która jest u nas zielarką i zna się na wielu rzeczach w tym na pogodzie.Mieszkała przed pożarem w najwyszym punkcie w wiosce i jest nie mową. - Gothi wiesz może coś o tym porzaże? Zapytał Stoik. Gothi zaczeła coś kreślić po ziemi kijem a Pyskacz zaczą to tłumaczyć. - Mówi że to nie były Smokoidy. Raczej inne maszyny ale bardziej groźne. Tłumaczył Pyskacz. - Jakie? Zapytał Stoik. - Są starsze niż smokoidy ale i bardziej niebezpieczne. Służą wyłącznie do unicestwiania życia. Mieliśmy dużo szczęścia że to było tylko parę sztuk. Powiedział Pyskacz. - Dziękuję Gothi, możesz odejść.Czemu akurat teraz? Powiedział Stoik. - Nie wiem ale jak tak dalej będzie to nie tylko my długo nie pociągniemy. Powiedział Pyskacz. Ludzie rozbili namioty i zabezpieczyli teren teraz wszyscy muszą być na baczności. Pomagałem przy roztawieniu namiotów i przy paru innych rzeczach. Moji rówieśnicy udali się w stronę wioski sprawdzić czy coś nie zostało.Oby tylko nie spotkali tego czegoś co ja. Nie przepadam za nimi ale nie chcę by coś się im stało. Wrócili parę godzin puźniej z niedużą ilością jedzenia i paroma innymi rzeczami. Nastała noc i wszyscy udali się spać,poza ludźmi którzy mieli pilnować obozu na noc. Postanowiłem zrobić to samo. Rozdział VII Obudziłem się rano. Poranek był mglisty,to dobrze bo oznacza że jeszcze nie nadszedł sezon suszy. Zjadłem nie duże śniadanie i napiłem się trochę wody. Jak się zebrałem już miałem iść sprawdzić co u Szczerbatka kiedy nagle zatrzymał mnie tata. - Czkawka dokąd się wybierasz? Zapytał Stoik. -Cześć tato! Nigdzie! Skłamałem. - To dobrze pomożesz swoim rówieśnikom poszukać czegoś do jedzenia w tym co pozostało z wioski. Powiedział Stoik. - Dlaczego ja? Zapytałem. - Bo ja muszę zostać tutaj. Powiedział Stoik. - A co z tymi maszynami? One mogą tam jeszcze być.Powiedziałem. - Gdyby były to by nas wytropiły. Z resztą od czego masz broń? Powiedział Stoik. - To na razie . Powiedziałem. Gdy wyszłem z domu odrazu zobaczyłem tą bandę. Patrzyli na mnie jakby spadło na nich jakieś nieszczęście. - Proszę proszę Czkawka.Znowu chcesz prosić się o kłopoty? Czepił się Sączysmark. - Mam wam pomóc przy szukaniu jedzenia więc nie narzekajcie,dobra? Powiedziałem. - Tylko nie wpakuj nas w kłopoty. Powiedziała Astrid. - Ale to my jesteśmy od wpakowywania nas w kłopoty! Krzykneła Szpadka. - Właśnie! Potwierdził Mieczyk. - Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi.Brakuję im piątej klepki. Powiedział Śledzik. - To idziemy! Powiedziałem. Dotarliśmy do pozostałości z wioski. - To się rozdzielamy! Jakieś pytania? Powiedziała Astrid. - Po co tu jesteśmy? Spytał Mieczyk. - By znaleść coś do żarcia! Powiedział Sączysmark - Aha! Powiedział Mieczyk. - Nie chce nic mówić ale mogą tu nadal kręcić się maszyny. Może jednak zostańmy w grupie? Zproponowałem. Jednak wszyscy już się rozdzielili. Postanowiłem więc się za czymś rozejrzeć .Przeszukałem jakiś zniszczony budynek. Jednak po dwóch takich uznałem że to nie ma sensu i postanowiłem udać się do pozostałości z warsztatu Pyskacza. Może zostało tam coś z broni? Z drugirej strony on zawsze miał w ukryciu jakiś worek z sucharami tak na wszelki wypadek. Gdy się tam znalazłem zdobyłem jakieś żutki wiadro i worek z sucharami. Zawsze miał taki schowek pod podłogą na nie. Wychodziłem z tej ruiny gdy nagle poczułem jakiś ciepły powiew za plecami. Ostrożnie się obróciłem i zobaczyłem za sobą Zemaborga połyskującego srebnym metalem z którego schodziła żółto niebieska farba. Natychmiast zaczełem uciekać ile sił w nogach. Okazało się że Astrid też przed nim ucieka ale ona miała do obrony siekierę. Reszta szukała kryjówki. Smokoid zagonił mnie w ślepy zaułek. Na początku chciałem rzucić w niego wiadrem ale wtedy coś mi się przypomniało .Może ten Zemaborg reguje tak samo jak Szczerbatek? Rzuciłem wszystko na ziemię i powoli do niego podeszłem. Jęśli tak to musi mieć jakiś punkt który sprawia że maszyna robi się mniej agresywna. Obok jego rogu dostrzegłem coś na wzór niewidzialnego przycisku. Ale wtedy wprost na pysk Zemaborga powędrowała siekiera którą rzuciła Astrid. Smokoid miał wgniecienie na pysku i odleciał chcąc uniknąć szkód. - Odbiło ci? To jest wojna! Zdecyduj się po czyjej stoisz stronie! Powiedziała Astrid. Udało nam się zebrać w grópę. Śledzik zdobył jakoś maczugę i trochę jedzenia. Bliźniaki zdobyły jakieś ziele. Sączysmark jakiś kawałek mięsa zaś Astrid siekierę i trochę wody. Kiedy wracaliśmy naszym oczom ukazał się Cyberog Zamkogłowy.Z aczeliśmy uciekać. Śledzik próbował walnąć maczugą głowę która pluję prądem ale trafił na tą z gazem.Uciekaliśmy ile sił w końcu smok dostał od Smarka wiadrem po głowie i utkną po między parą uschniętych drzew i dalej nas nie ścigał. Dalej bez utrudnień dostaliśmy się do obozu. Rozdział VIII W obozie zanieśliśmy wszystko do tymczasowej spiżarni gdzie powitał nas Pyskacz. - O żyjecie! Wyglądacie jakby goniły was dwa smokidy w tym jeden dwugłowy. Powiedział Pyskacz. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na niego ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy. Śledził nas a może zgadł? To i tak było dziwne. - A ty skąd wiesz? Spytał Sączysmark. - Zgadłem. A tak serio to są tam jeszcze jakieś maszyny? Spytał Pyskacz. - Tak ale jeden raczej się prędko nie pokarze z tą gębą co mu ją Astrid załatwiła. A drugi powinien przejść na lżejszy metal. Powiedziała Szpadka. - A to w porządku. Powiedział Pyskacz. Pyskacz odszedł. Wszyscy praktycznie się rozeszli. Był jeszcze dzień więc postanowiłem wpaść do tej maszyny co nazywa się Furoidem. Mineło jakieś pół godziny i byłem na miejscu. Szczerbatek jak zwykle siedział i przeszukiwał jakoś stertę śmieci. Spojrzał na mnie skanując mnie wzrokiem. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać że jest bardzo zajęty. A lepiej nie denerwować Smokoidów więc usiadłem na kamieniu i zaczełem rysować jego podobiznę. Szczerbatek spojrzał na chwilę co robię i prubował to rozczytać. - To sztuka tego i tak nie rozumiesz. Jesteś w końcu tylko robotem. Powiedziałem. Smokoid odalił się na chwilę. Po czym wrócił z żelaznym prętem w metalowej paszczy. Zaczą coś kreślić po ziemi. Po paru minutach skączył i usiadł na ziemi. Wspiełem się na wyszy kamień by zobaczyć co narysował. Na początku nie mogłem tego zrozumieć ale kiedy się przyjrzałem obraz zaczą przypominać mapę najbliszej okolicy. Byłem zaskoczony. Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie. - Przyznam to jest nie złe! Powiedziałem. Zszedłem na dół. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka. - W sumie i tak nic nie mam do stracenia. Powiedziałem. Wsiadłem na smokoida. Spojrzał na mnie i wiedział o co chodzi bo po chwili byliśmy w powietrzu. - Spokojnie . Szczerbatek nie skręcaj! Krzyczałem. Ale on mnie jak zwykle nie usłuchał i omal nie spadliśmy. Na całe szczęście wiedziałem jak sterować jego lotką. Lot na początku był przerażający. Bałem się że spadnę ale po chwili zrobiło się wspaniale. W końcu czułem się wolny . I chyba jestem pierwszym człowiekiem na grzbiecie Mecha Furi. Lecieliśmy wysoko jednak po chwili zaczeliśmy tracić wysokość. Niewiedziałem co się dzieję. Dopiero po chwili zoriętowałem się że nie steruję lotką. Gdyby nie to że wporo się zoriętowałem było ny po nas. Oczywiście dostałem od Szczerbatka uchem. - No przepraszam. To się więcej nie powtórzy. Powiedziałem. Niestety sytuacja powturzyła się parę razy. Widziałem całą dolinę. Z tąd wszystko wydawało się większe. - Szczerbatek strzel plazmą! Powiedziałem. I to był błąd. Bo pomimo tego że sam strzał był piękny to zaraz energia z niego poleciała w naszą stronę. Szczerbatkowi nic się nie stało ale ja miałem przypalone włosy. Po tym wszystkim wylądowaliśmi. - Muszę przyznać to było niesamowite! Powiedziałem. Szczerbatek zrobił minę jakby próbował się uśmiechnąć ale mu to nie wyszło. Nagle nadleciały Robotliwce Straszliwe. Roboty zaczeły się koło nas kręcić nie zwracając na nas uwagi. Całą swoją uwagę skupiły na zbieraniu złomu. - Zastanawia mnie po co wam ten cały złom? Spytałem. Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie z lekim zdziwieniem. Wzioł więc pare kawałków przy czym zabrał parę Robotliwcą . I je po prostu zjadł. - I wszystko jasne. Ale nie wiedziałem że jesteście w stanie pozyskiwać energię z metalu. Powiedziałem. Gdy wróciłem do obozu był już wieczór. Większość wikingów spała więc nikt się mnie nie czepiał że wracam puźno do domu. Rozdział IX Miną już ponad miesiąc od ostatnich wydarzeń. My jak do tej pory osiedliliśmy się na bagnach. Nie jest źle, udało się nam zorganizować i teraz każdy ma jakieś swoje mieszkanie. Przynajmniej Smokoidy tu się nie zapuszaczają przez wilgoć. Złowrogich maszyn i zmutowanych zwierząt też nie ma. A jednak coś było nie tak bardzo nie tak. Nigdy nawet w tej okolicy nie było tak spokojnie. Ale może po prostu ludzie wszystko wystraszyli? Ja w tym czasie zrobiłem siodło dla smokoida bo nie przyjemnie się lata siedząc cały czas na tym żelastwie. Z lataniem idzie nam już coraz lepiej. Robimy różne akrobacje i takie tam. Do tego latamy odkrywając to nowe zakątki doliny. Choć nie zawsze się dogaduję z Szczerbatym to i tak udało mi się z nim nawiązać jakoś więź. Co jest dziwne bo to maszyna ale kiedyś dowiem się czemu tak jest. Jak do tej pory nikt nie odkrył naszej tajemnicy. Sprawa maszyn które zatakowały wioskę miesiąc temu wciąć pozostaje zagadką. Mój ojciec niedługo wyrusza w poszukiwaniu źródła smokoidów. Z jedenj strony mógł by na zawsze rozwiązać problem z ciągłymi atakami i ryzykiem że ktoś może zginąć . Ale z drugiej strony zastanawia mnie co jeśli smokoidy nie powstały do zabijania? Robią się agresywne gdy wyczują zagrożenie w otoczeniu. Jak zwykle wróciłem z bandą Sączysmarka do obozu. Ostatnim czasem nie nawidzą mnie tak jak wcześniej. Ale to pewnie przez to że ostatnim czasen musimy współpracować. Nie dość że musimy unikać tamtych dwóch smokoidów to doszły jeszcze dwa. Robot Ponocnik i Bot Gronkiel lepsza parka nie mogła nam się trafić. Ale za każdym razem udaje się nam ujść z życiem. Ale pewnie tylko dla tego bo udaję się nam zawsze dobiec do zniszczonego lasu gdzie smoki prawie się nie zapuszczają przez zapach siarki. Wróciliśmy zdyszeni i zmęczeni. Nie którzy mieli żal do Pyskacza że ciągle tylko nas posyła. W końcu banda Smarka nie wytrzymała i natychmiast zaczepili Pyskacza. - O w końcu jesteście! Dzisiaj spuźniliście się o pięć minut! Powiedział Pyskacz. - A co to ma być jakiś wyścig? Ja nie mam nic przeciwko sportowi a złaszcza bieganiu na czas ale nie oczekuj od nas że będziemy wracać punktualnie jeśli po zgliszczach wioski grasuję banda smokoidów! Powiedziała Astrid - Właśnie dla tego powiniście wracać szybciej. Przy ucieczce liczy się każda sekunda. Jedna chwila i trach i po was! Powiedział Pyskacz. - Powiedz mi Pyskaczu skąd tyle wiesz o naszych wyprawach w ruinach? Chyba nas nie śledzisz? Spytał Sączysmark. - Eh za długi mam jęzor. Macie mnie. Przyznał się Pyskacz. - W takim razie po co? Zapytałem. - Stoik kazał mi was przygotować na starcie ze smokoidami. Mówiłem mu że lepiej nie ale ten jak zwykle się uparł! Odpowiedział Pyskacz. - Co! Przecierz mogliśmy zginąć! Krzykną Smark. - Właśnie ja omal zawału nie dostałem jak zobaczyłem tamtego Bot Gronkla. Powiedział Śledzik. - Tobie by się akurat przydało schudnąć Śledzik! Powiedziała Szpadka. - Właśnie gruba beko! Potwierdził Mieczyk. - Gdyby nie to że odwracałem uwagę tych maszyn pewnie dawno by was rozerwały. Ale trzeba wam przyznać robicie postępy. A przy okazji przynosicie przydatne rzeczy. Powiedział Pyskacz. Wszyscy w milczeniu i oburzeniu patrzyli na odchodzącego Pyskacza. Nie którzy nawet chcieli go zatłuc . Ale nikt nie chciał podpaść gościowi z wielkim hakiem zamiast ręki. W końcu się rozeszliśmy . Po drodze spotkałem tatę. - O Czkawka! Pyskacz pewnie już wam wygadał o szkoleniu. - Tak. I dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - Takie są zasady. A gdybyście wiedzieli to zaraz zaczelibyście szukać Pyskacza co by wam przeszkadzało w walce z Smokoidami. A właśnie A właśnie zniszczyłeś już jakiegoś smokoida? Spytał Stoik z nadzeiją w oczach. - Nie, Wszystkie jak do tąd się jeszcze trzymają. Tylko Astrid obiła jednemu Pysk. - Aha. No cóż muszę już iść. Powiedział Stoik i odszedł a nadzieja rozpłyneła się w jego oczach. - To na razie. Powiedziałem. Byłem zaskoczony. Rozumiałem to że robią to dla naszego bezpieczęństwa ale mogli jednak coś powiedzieć. Postanowiłem się przejść i to wszytsko przemyśleć. Spacrowałem sobie niedaleko obozu kiedy nagle zauważyłem że coś biega pomiędzy pniami drzew. Zdziwiło mnie to bo już od jakiegoś czasu nic nie zbliża się do tego miejsca. Bez zastanowienia za tym pobiegłem. Poruszało się na czterech kończynach i było szybkie. Po paru minutach gonienia za tym dostałem zadyszki. Zatrzymałem się w miejscu by złapać powietrza. I właśnie wtedy dostrzegłem w ciemności czerwoną parę świateł i za nią kolejną . Z ciemności zaczeły błyszczeć srebne zęby i blask metalu i ostrzy. Zaczynałem żałować że pobiegłem za tym czymś. A były to te same maszyny co zatakowały wioskę. Było ich cztery. Otoczyły mnie i przymierzały się do ataku. Czyżby to był mój koniec? Bylem zbyt daleko od obozu by kto kolwiek mnie usłyszał a na pewno nikogo nie było w pobliżu. I wtedy właśnie dostrzegłem w ciemności parę zielonych świateł. Z ciemności wyskoczył Szczerbatek. Najwyraźniej musiał wyczuć że te maszyny tu się kręcą. Rozproszył je pociskiem plazmy a następnie rzucił się na dwie z nich. Pozostałe dwie zaszły go od tyłu. Ale jedna zmieniła kierunek i zaczeła iść w moją stronę. Wziołem na całe szczęście swój nóż. Ale wiedziałem że to nie wystarczy. Rzuciłem nim prosto w oko maszyny. Po chwili pojawiły się z niego iskrty a maszyny wściekła się jeszcze bardziej. Wtedy dostała pociskiem plazmy. Widziałem Szczerbatka i zniszczoną maszynę ale nigdzie nie było pozostałych. Podeszłem do zniszczonego robota i podniosłem jego głowę. - Dziwne. Co one robiły tutaj? Pomyślałem na głos. Smokoid raczej nie udzielił odpowiedzi. - Wezmę to i zbadam. A ty nawet nie prubój za mną iść. Rozumiesz? Powiedziałem Pobiegłem w kierunku obozu. Miałem nadzieję że nie kręci się tu więcej tych maszyn. Rozdział X Siedziałem już trzeci dzień przy biurku i nic! Rozkładałem na części tę głowę i składałem. Ale nadal nie wiedziałem jak to uruchomić albo dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Zapytał bym się nawet Pyskacza o tę głowę i nawet bym mu przyniósł ale wtedy by się zaczeły pytania skąd to mam? Jak to zdobyłem. Czy sam to zniszczyłem? A po tem pewnie znaleźli by Szczerbatka. Nagle usłyszałem jakieś trzaski . Natychmiast wyjrzałem przez prowizoryczne okno i ujrzałem Szczerbatka. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Byłem zaskoczony i trochę rozgniewany a zarazem ciekawy po co on tu przyszedł. Na całe szczęście nikogo nie było w pobliżu mego domu bo wszyscy byli czymś zajęci. Wyskoczyłem przez okno i stanołem przed smokoidem. Na wszelki wypadek wziołem też tą głowę tamtej maszyny. - Czego chcesz? I co tu ty robisz? Miałeś za mną nie iść! Powiedziałem. Ale Furoid wtedy machną mi przed nosem swoim ogonem z którego znowu iskrzyły się iskry. Najwyraźniej musiał gdzieś sobie popsuć lotkę którą mu zrobiłem. Inaczej po co do mnie by przychodził. - Eh... No dobra. Poczekaj tutaj. Tylko się nie wychylaj! Powiedziałem. Skoczyłem szybko do domu po rzeczy który mogą się przydać przy naprawie lotki. Gdy wróciłem Mecha Furia była nadal była na miejscu. Rozejrzałem się i pokazałem smokoidowi że ma iść za mną. Musieliśmy być ostrożni by nikt nas nie zauważył. Po drodze mineliśmy bandę Smarka. No prawie całą bo nie było wśród nich Astrid. Byli czymś zajęci więc mnie i smokoida nie zauważyli. Po chwili byliśmy już za obozem. Rozłożyłem rzeczy które pomogą mi naprawić lotkę na ziemi i zaczełem myśleć jak to ułożyć. Smokoid zaczą przyglądać się głowie maszyny którą położyłem na ziemi, - Nie ruszaj tego. Długo to składałem i nie chcę by się bardziej popsuło. Powiedziałem. Jednak Szczerbatek nie posłuchał. Ja więc postanowiłem odczepić jego doczepianą lotkę i gdy to robiłem nagle prąd wydostał się spod niej i trafił w głowę maszyny. Nagle oczy się jej zaświeciły i coś zaczeło wydawać jakiś taki dzwięk ale nie głośny. Właściwie ledwo słyszalny. - O mały włos i dostał bym w rękę. Powiedziałem Spojrzałem na głowę. - No tak potrzebna była energia by to urochomić! Że też na to nie wpadłem! Krzyknełem.' Smokoid spojrzał na swój ogon a potem na mnie, - No tak twój ogon. Jest gorzej niż myślałem. Coraz więcej energi przedostaje się z tych przeciętych kabli. Nie ma za bardzo jak jej przekierować do reszty obwodów. Powiedziałem - Ale spróbuję to naprawić. Udało mi się naprawić lotkę i tymczasowo naprawić zwarcie. Ale nie wiem na jak długo. - Bez takiego samego materiału z jakiego jesteś zrobiony nie naprawię cię w pełni. Ale to powino wystarczyć. Powiedziałem. Smokoid pokiwał głową i zeskanował miejsce zwarcia. Ja zaś spojrzałem i obejrzałem głowę robota. Zauważyłem że dzwięk wydobywający się z niej jest coraz bardziej częstszy im dalej idzie się na południe. Postanowiłem więc za tym iść . - Idziesz? Spytałem. Szczerbatek ruszył za mną. Szliśmy tak już od dwóch godzin. Polecielibyśmy ale wtedy mogliśmy zgubić sygnał. Zaczeło robić się coraz gęściej i dziwniej. Okolice porastały gęste cierniste suche krzewy. Wtedy Szczerbatek zaczą zachowywać się niepokojącą. Zaczą się roglądać i nasłuchiwać. Postanowiłem do niego dołączyć. I właśnie wtedy dostrzegłem że coś porusza się w krzakach. Szczerbatek bez wachania strzelił w stronę krzaków nim zdążyłem zaregować. Na całe szczęście zniszczył tylko krzaki. Ku memu zaskoczeniu ujrzałem Astrid trzymającą nerwowo w rękach siekiere mierząc do nas. - Astrid? Ty cały czas nas śledziłaś? Jak ty nas znalazłaś? Spytałem bardzo zaskoczony wymachując rękami jak wariat, - Jak ci się udało oswoić to monstrum!? Może jesteś jednak jakimś cyborgiem! Krzyczała Astrid cofając się w tył. - Co!? Niczym takim nie jestem! Astrid uspokuj się on nie lubi jak ktoś się przy nim denerwóję. Ostrzegałem ją. - To on ? Może od razu dałeś mu imię! Zawsze uważałam że jesteś dziwny ale nie postrzelony by się zadawać z smokoidami! Nadal mówiła nerwowym tonem. - Spokojnie. Tak ma imię. To jest Szczerbatek, Szczerbatek to jest Astrid. Przedstawiłem ich sobie. Smokoid warkną na nią skanując ją wzrokiem. - Wiesz ja bym wyrzucił bym tą siekierę. On nie lubi broni. Nawet siekier. Kazałem odłożyć jej siekierę. - Ani myślę! To przez nie nie mamy wioski! Ona nam ją spaliły. Mam okazać miłosierdzie mojemu wrogowi? Ani myślę! Krzykneła Astrid nim rzuciła toporem w stronę Szczerbatka. Wtedy Smokoid wystrzelił strzał plazmy który rozwalił topór na kawałki. Astrid stała jak wryta po czym zaczeła uciekać. Natychmiast zaczeliśmy ją gonić. Udało nam się ją zaskoczyć i złapać. Następnie Szczerbatek przycisną ją łapą. - Mówiłem że nie lubi jak ktoś się przy nim denerwóję! Powiedziałem. - Wypuść mnie! Krzykneła Astrid. - Najpierw go przeproś. Powiedziałem. - Co mam przepraszać maszynę? Zdziwiła się Astrid. - No chyba że chcesz tak leżeć cały dzień pod łapą Szczerbatka. Powiedziałem. - No dobra . Przepraszam. Powiedziała Astrid. Smokoid odsuną łapę a Astrid natychmiast podniosła się na nogi i spojrzała na nas swoimi pięknymi niebieskimi oczami. Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy się tak na siebie ale przypomniało mi się po co tu wogule przyszłem. Jednak nie wiedziałem co zrobić z Astrid. Jak ją tu zostawimy to pewnie wróci do obozu wszystko rozpowie ale jeśli zostanie w tym miejscu to te dziwne maszyny mogą ją znaleść. Zrobiłem więc parę kroków w stronę swojego smokida i znowu spojrzałem na nią. - To idziesz z nami? Spytałem. - Pewnie i tak byście nie dali mi wyboru. Odpowiedziała. Udaliśmy się więc dalej na południe. Astrid patrzyła na nas nieufnie. Bałem się że jak wrócimy to wszystko rozpowie. Ale nie mogłen jej tam zostawić. Szliśmy tak w ciszy aż w końcu się odezwała. - Więc jak się nazywa ten twój robot? Spytała. - Szczerbatek i jest smokidem. Odpowiedziałem nie odwracając nawet głowy w jej stronę. - Czemu przecież ma zęby czy co to jest. Zdziwiła się. - Tak ale może je chować. Odopowiedziałem. - Jak oswoiłeś te monstrum? Spytała. Szczetbatek natychmiast wystrzeżył zeby w jej stronę. - Sorry smokoida. Powiedziała. - Miałem dużo szczęścia. I naprawiłem go. Odpowiedziałem. - Naprawiłeś? Spytała. - Tak. Miał zepsutą lotkę i przecięte kable. Dochodziło do zwarć więc go naprawiłem. Odpowiedziałem. - Dziwne że cię nie zabił. Powiedziała. - Co nie. Ale kto zrozumie ma... Niedokończyłem. Zdanie przerwał mi Szczerbatek. Zawarczał a następnie staną w miejscu i nawet nie próbował drgnąć. - No nie mów że znowu zwarcie! Powiedziałem. Jednak po przyjrzeniu się smokoidowi nic nie zauważyłem wtedy Astrid kazała mi spojrzeć na wprost. - Czkawka... To te maszyny które zatakowały wioskę? Zapytała z niepokojem w głosie. Ujrzałem te same maszyny które ostatnio było mi dane spotkać. Było ich chyba dwadzieścia. I wszystkie pilnowały czegoś na wzór jaskini z stalowymi dzwiami. Część z nich wchodziła a druga wchodziła. Gdyby nie to że byliśmy ukryci i nie patrzyły w naszą stronę źle by się to skączyło. - Tak Astrid. Nie wiem co one tu robią i czego strzegą. Ale to co jest za tymi dzwiami to chyba nic dobrego. Odpowiedziałem. Obserwowaliśmy je. Wtedy ujrzeliśmy coś dziwnego. Dwie z tych maszyn przytaszczyły ze sobą zniszczonego smokoida. Zaczeły go rozbierać na części i zanosić do tej jaskini. Dzwi otwierały się dopiero wtedy kiedy maszyna podeszła do nich. Nawet Szczerbatkowi to sie nie podobało. - Czkawka może lepiej już z tąd chodźmy . Zaproponowała Astrid. - No dobrze. Powiedziałem. Nagle obok nas przeszedł jeden z tych robotów. O mały włos i by nas zauważył. Ale to nie było tak przerażające jak to co zobaczyliśmy potem. Ten robot taszczył ze zobą wpół martwego jelenia. Położył go na ziemi. A nestępnie wbił w niego coś w rodzaju ostrego szponu jak u skorpiona. Wyglądało to jakby pobierał z niego resztki życia czy energi. Gdy wyją z niego ten szpon ciało jelenia wyglądało jak wysuszone truchło którym było. To było straszne, Na widok tego Furoidowi zmieniły się oczy na węższe a i na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się groźniejszy. Wykorzystaliśmy momęt i zaczeliśmy uciekać. Niestety pięc tych maszyn zaczeło nas ścigać. Były nie zwykle szybkie. - Ja już nie dam rady dalej biec! Powiedziała Astrid. - Nie mamy w takim razie wyjścia. Szczerbatek lecimy! Rozkazałem. Natychmiast wsiedliśmy na Furioida i polecieliśmy w górę. O mały włos bo te bestie potrafią równierz wysoko skakać. Byliśmy na mniej więcej na wysokości chmur. - Odstaw mnie na ziemię! Ja chcę na ziemię! Krzyczała Astrid. - Nie możemy. Po pierwsze te maszyny a po drugie nie wiem jak skłonić Szczerbatka do lądowania. - Jak to nie wiesz? Zdziwiła się Astrid. - Normalnie wystarczy że ustawię odpowiednio lotkę przed lotem. Ale teraz nie miałem czasu i nie wiem czy uda nam się wylądować. Odpowiedziałem. - To co teraz? Spytała. - Trzeba będzie zaryzykować. Trzymaj się grzbietu Szczerbatka i go nie puszczaj a ja pujdę na tył i sprubóję przestawić lotkę. Wytłumaczyłem. - Chcesz się zabić? Możesz spaść! Powiedziała. - Nie mam wyjścia. Inaczej przy lądowaniu możemy się rozbić. Powiedziałem. Siadłem na tyle i chwyciłem ogon smokoida, prubójąc doczołgać sie do lotki. Kiedy w końcu mi się to udało natychmiast zaczełem ją przestawiać. Ale wtedy Szczerbatek musiał skręcić. Przez co straciłem równowagę i omal nie zleciałem z Furioida. Na całe szczęście zdołałem się chwycić jego ogona. - Czkawka! Krzykneła Astrid. - Jeszcze nie spadłe! Powiedziałem. Udało mi się znowu wdrapać na grzbiet i wrócić na swoje miejsce. Astrid odrazu się uspokoiła. Po tej całej sytuacji udało nam się wylądować na ziemi. Tam od razu dostałem prosto w twarz z liścia od Astrid. - To za to że mnie przestraszyłeś! Powiedziała. A potem dała mi buziaka. - A to za resztę. Powiedziała. - Nie spodziewałem się tego. Chyba powiniśmy wracać. Powiedziałem. - Czkawka, co z tymi maszynami? Spytała. - Ja nie wiem. Odpowiedziałem. - Widziałeś jakie one są nie bezpieczne. Smoki jeszcze trzymają się jakiś zasad . Ale one! Wiesz co się stanie jeśli dostaną się do obozu! Powiedziała. - Myślisz pewnie że jak mam przy sobie Szczerbatka to wszystkie je on zniszczy. Ale my nawet nie wiemy ile ich jest! Astrid sam nie wiem co teraz zrobić. Lepiej wróćmy do obozu do puki czegoś nie wymyślę. - Czkawka ale inni nie mają przy sobie nawet broni palnej. A co dopiero smokoidów. A nawet jeśli to jak by mieli je oswoić. Ty sam miałeś dużo szczęścia. Powiedziała Astrid - Wrócimy do tego puźniej. Odpowiedziałem. Po tej rozomowie wróciliśmy do wioski. Nie odzywaliśmy do siebie. To i tak było dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Szczerbatek został tam gdzie zwykle. Rozdział XI - ' Rozpoczą się kolejny dzień. Czkawka był już na nogach. Był zaspany przez wczorajszy dzień. Wyszedł jak zwykle rozejrzeć się po wiosce. Na całe szczęście miał dzisiaj wolne w chodzeniu po rzeczy z wioski. No chyba że przywódca klanu Wandali zmieni zdanie. Czkawka więc postanowił szybko się ulotnić z wioski, ale wtedy ktoś złapał go za kamizelkę. Czkawka omal nie dostał zawału. Powoli odwrócił głowę. Okazało się że była to Astrid.' '- Hej! Wymyśliłeś coś? Zapytała.' - Omal przez ciebie zawału nie dostałem! Powiedział. '- Sorki. Powiedziała.' -''' Jeszcze nie. ''' ' - Aha. Pogadałabym z tobą. Ale muszę iść do tej bandy idiotów. No może poza Śledzikiem. Powiedziała Astrid' '- Nie lubisz ich? Zapytał Czkawka.' '- Ależ skąd! Po prostu mnie wkurzają. Powiedziała Astrid.' '- To nara! Powiedział.' Ale Astrid już pobiegła. Czkawka spojrzał więc tylko na nią swoimi zamyślonymi oczami. Po czym też postanowił nie tracić czasu i natychmiast pobiegł w kierunku kruczego kanionu. Gdy Smokoid tam go ujrzał natychmiast do niego podszedł. ' '- Cześć Mordko. To co dziś robimy? ''' '''Smokoid tylko usiadł w jednym miejscu i patrzył na Czkwkę. '- Rozumiem. Dajesz mi dzisiaj wolną rękę. Ok. Więc jeśli mam tutaj spędzać cześć swojego czasu to trzeba się tu jakoś urządzić. ' Wtedy jednak Furid zaczą mechaniczne poruszać swoimi uszami. Natychiast wstał i zaczą powoli podchodzić w stronę pobliskich skał. Wtem za nich wyskoczył niewielki Robotliwiec Straszliwy na którym jednak znajdywała się rdza. Szczerbatek staną pomiędzy nim a Czkawką. '- Spokojnie. To tylko mały Robotliwiec.' Ale Furoid nadal nie odpuszczał. Miał zwężone oczy i nastawione uszy. Do tego blacha którą był pokryty wydawała się ciemniejsza. Robotliwec przyją podobną pozycje co Furoid. Chciał po prostu przejść dalej ale większy Smokoid mu nie pozwalał. Więc mniejszy strzelił kulą ognia w powietrze jako sygnał ostrzegawczy. Ale Furoid wtedy podszedł bliżej wydał coś w rodzaju ultra dzwięku po czym Robotliwiec zszedł na bok. Czkawka postanowił podejść jednak do smokoida po mimo zastrzeżeń swojego smokoida. '- Nie musisz zgrywać mego ochroniarza. On nie chce zrobić mi krzywdy.' Czkawka powoli przykucną naprzeciw Robotliwcowi. Ten jednak miał ciągle otwarty pysk. Jednak chłopak po przyjrzeniu się bliżej smokoidowi dostrzegł ruchomy punk pod jednym rogiem. Szybko więc złapał tam smoka i przestawił przycisk. Smokoid natychmiast zmienił podejście. Przybrał normalną pozycję i usiadł przez moment patrząc się na Czkawkę. ' '- A więc was można przestawić. Ciekawe. ' '''Chłopak wyją swój szkicownik i zaczą szkicować mechanicznego gada . Przerysował każdy szczegół. Nagle kropla deszczu rozmazała idealnie prostą linię na kartce. Czkawka spojrzał w górę. Na niebie zaczęły zbierać się ciężkie chmury. Zaś powietrze stało się cięższe. ' '''- Choć mordko musimy się gdzieś schować. Chyba że chcesz zostać zardzewiałą puszką. Powiedział do smokoida. Furoid najwyraźniej się tym nie przeją. Ale ruszył za swym towarzyszem. Szybko za nimi poczłapał też mały Robotliwiec. Ukryli się w jaskini. Szczerbatek zadbał o ognisko . Czkawka siedział tak z nimi i zastanawiał się dlaczego mechaniczne gady atakowały wioskę. Może chodziło o metal? Przecież na złomowisku go pełno. A może o ludzi? Smokidy tylko parę razy w całej historii istnienia wioski porwały ludzi. Od tego myślenia chłopak zasną. Jednak nawet nie zdążył zacząć śnić kiedy usłyszał grzmot a potem poderwanie się z ziemi obu smokoidów. Sam natychmiast się poderwał i nagle ogarną go strach. Wyjście z jaskini było zasypane . Piorun musiał w nie uderzyć. ' '- O nie! Pięknie nie ma to jak być pogrzebanym żywcem z dwoma smokoidami w jaskini! Krzykną. Smokoidy tylko patrzyły na niego. Nagle mały robotliwiec zaczą kopać zasypane wyjście. Udało mu się podkopać na zewnątrz ale wyjście było zbyt małe dla pozostałej dwójki. Nawet dla Czkawki o wątłej posturze. Mały smokoid znikną . '- A ojciec mówił żeby nie ufać smokoidom. A co zrobiłem?! Zaufałem! I teraz to się mści! Znowu zaczą narzekać na siebie.' Próbował jakoś te kamienie zabrać ale nawet jeśli pominąć te zbyt ciężkie kamienie to i tak nie wiele dawało. Kiedy zabierał te lżejsze zaraz spadały następne. Co prawda Furoid też próbował pomóc ale miał do tego nie przystosowane łapy i mógł co najmniej nimi zadrapać kamienie. W którejś chwili odsuną Czkawkę od zablokowanego wyjścia i próbował wystrzelić pocisk plazmy . Niestety tylko pogorszył sprawę. W którymś momencie przestał pomagać i nagle uniósł swoje uszy. '- Szczerbatek, taki wielki mechaniczny gad z ciebie a nie potrafisz pomóc? No jasne obraź się teraz , o ile wy smokoidy wogule to potraficie! Powiedział Czkawka.' Ale wtedy nawet Czkawka usłyszał dźwięki z zewnątrz. Zupełnie jakby dźwięk mechanicznych skrzydeł podlatujących do wejścia do jaskini. Potem dało się słyszeć dźwięk zabieranych kamieni. Nagle do jaskini wpadł mały promyk światła. A po chwili więcej. Z jednego z małych otworów pojawiła się znajoma głowa robotliwca. Po chwili znikła. W końcu wyjście z jaskini zostało odblokowane. Czkawka i Szczerbatek wyszli z niego zdumieni przynajmniej Czkawka. Ujrzał dość spore stado Robotliwców usuwających kamienie z jaskini. To był naprawdę spory wysiłek bo trzeba było z trzy smokoidy tego typu by usunąć kamień. Nagle do Czkawki podbiegł już znajomy smokoid w towarzystwie innych dwóch. '- To ty poleciałeś zwołać swoich koleżków? No nieźle. Powiedział Czkawka.' Pozostałe Robotliwce przyglądały się człowiekowi i jego przyjacielowi. Były dość ciekawe obu zarówno człowieka jak i rzadkiego smokoida. Wtedy jednak wszystkie się rozproszyły a na ich miejscu pojawił się Bot Gronkiel. Smokoid o nie wielkich skrzydłach, więc miał własny silnik dzięki któremu mógł latać. Skrzydła pełniły tu role pewnej równoważni ale ważniejszy był silnik. Wepchał się pomiędzy Robotliwce które zeszły mu z drogi. Ale on nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Zaczą tylko połykać kamienie wokół jaskini. Nagle zatrzymał się przed człowiekiem. Nie wiedział dla czego. Spojrzał na Szczerbatak doszukując się jakieś odpowiedzi ale on nie reagował. Dopiero wtedy Czkawka poczuł coś pod stopą. Był to czarny kamień. Zabrał stopę z kamienia na który rzucił się Bot gronkiel. Co ciekawe nie zjadał wszystkich kamieni tylko te o czarnym i czerwonawym zabarwieniu. Furoid podszedł to smokoida i wymienił z nim spojrzenia. Po czym jakby pokiwał głową i sobie poszedł. 'Rozdział ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania